The Winter that took Her Heart
by Gossu
Summary: Yukinoshita Yukino has always been an innocent girl. Until one winter, where even her bright and innocent heart was frozen to the core. Slight-AU. One-shot.


**Minor note:** **A short simple 2k words piece that somehow turned into 'this'. I tried as much as I can to emulate the perspective of a young, innocent Yukino though it felt awkward and not as satisfactory as my other stories.**

* * *

Nee-san has been called a genius by most of the people she met and a deviant by the minority.

But to me, Nee-san is still Nee-san.

I'm sure Hayato-kun would agree with me too since Nee-san would usually 'babysit' us while both our parents were in business meetings and such. I honestly hate that term though since she knows that Hayato-kun and I are old enough to take care of ourselves.

She is just accompanying us, not babysitting us!

"Is that really how you see her?"

I turned my head to the voice, "What do you mean?"

He gave me that soft smile that he wore every time we were together.

"You really have a bad habit of talking to yourself, Yukino-chan."

"I…uh…" My mouth hung out of surprise for a brief moment, "Well, I think that habit's great for when you want something, you know?"

"Is that so?"

Hayato-kun gave me a challenging stare even though he knows how I am. I didn't hesitate returning a stare of my own. Despite attacking first, Hayato-kun soon gave out; sighing in defeat as he did so.

"Well, in my eyes, Haruno-san just cares a lot about us."

"I guess so… But some of the things she did are totally unforgivable, you hear?!"

"You're still mad about the amusement park rides?" He chuckled a bit, flustering me a bit. Just a bit. After all, if you told someone of a traumatizing experience that you had and they laugh, you too would be embarrassed.

"Thanks to her, I can't even ride a Ferris wheel without feeling scared…" I said dejectedly, remembering the time we went on the roller coaster…and then the spinny thingy…and…

It was really horrible.

"If you're that scared then next time we go to the amusement park, I'll sit near you. Sounds alright?"

"You mean it?!"

Excited and hopeful wouldn't be able to describe how I was feeling that instance. If Hayato-kun was with me then I would be able to actually enjoy the ride and sitting next to Hayato-kun, on the Ferris wheel nonetheless…

It was really silly of me to have such thoughts but I couldn't help but hope.

"Yukinooo, Hayatooo," Nee-san called out to us in a sing-song voice. Hayato-kun quickly noticed and immediately went to the door. I swear; he just wants to get on her good side to score some favors from her.

I soon followed him towards the door where Nee-san poked her head through, making for a very comical scene. She followed her comedy act up with a cheerful grin, moving the corners of my mouth a little.

"Nee-san, what're you doing here?" I crossed my arms, attempting to copy mother when she's berating Nee-san. "Aren't you supposed to be in school? You could get in trouble, you know?"

By her reaction, I could see she was taken back by my behavior. Heh, I told you I'm more than capable enough to take care of myself.

But all traces of her confusion vanished when she laughed. Hayato-kun was confused too but not as confused as I was. When mother did this, Nee-san hung her head in silence while mother continues telling her off.

So why wasn't it working now?

She soon settled down but traces of laughter and amusement still lingered on her facial expression.

"Sorrryyyy, mom." Nee-san winked as she recited her half-heart attempt at apologizing, obviously catching on to what I had in mind

 _Gack!_

"But hey, if you keep acting like this, you'll end up as grumpy as mom, ya know?"

Indeed, mother is a scary person and even scarier still when she is upset. I never had the chance to face mother's wrath head-on but from the little sliver of information that I got from observing Nee-san's scolding, I wish I never have to.

"Well…her tactics worked so well on you." I looked up at her, "Why is that?"

"Simple."

Nee-san walked over to my bed before plopping down on it. I quickly joined her near the edge of the bed.

Her face was full of clues that she wanted me to continue asking her. And so I did.

"Why is it simple?"

"She's our mom, that's why." Nee-san replied as she let her body fall on to the soft mattress.

I expected a more sophis..sophistic-cated answer from her. Yeah, sophisticated. As laidback and carefree as my sister looks, she is quite the phisolo…philosopher…I think.

She has her ways with words which can get anyone to do what she wants with the exception of mother, of course.

As I pouted at her answer despite knowing that she couldn't see my face, I began to remember why we had this conversation in the first place.

"So why aren't you at school? If mother sees you, you'll be in biiiig trouble!" I extended my arms to emphasize my point.

Nee-san sat up slowly, almost as if every ounce of energy in her body has been sucked dry.

"Honestly, you're taking after mom too much." She gave me a playful rub on my head. "And if you're curious, we were just putting our finishing touches on our school's Valentine event. Since I'm also in the student council…"

She got a free pass…or at least, that's how she always put it when she skips school.

"You sure you won't get into trouble?" Hayato-kun asked, worriedly and rightfully so.

All her academic records are great and we never got a phone call from the school but I was still worried that this might be the last time she'll be able to be carefree. She might be a big tease but I still love her anyway.

"Hayato-kun, it isn't good to take after Yukino-chan, y'know." She chided him teasingly. "So, since I have all this free time, wanna go to the park?"

"The park?" I repeated after her.

"That's right. I haven't been outdoors these past few weeks with the events and all so," Nee-san propped up her chin with one hand. "How about it?"

"I guess I'm fine with it." Hayato-kun replied nonchalantly.

"…I don't know about this…"

"Come on, it'll be fine!"

When she says that, I always have the sneaking suspicion that it won't be fine at all.

But due to some convincing from Hayato-kun, I eventually gave out to Nee-san's ever bustling energy. I swear; Hayato-kun must be trained by Nee-san or something. The way he speaks and his voice are too convincing.

The trip to the park wasn't horribly long but I was still bored. Despite the fact that this trip was planned on a short notice, Nee-san still managed to prepare some sandwiches and other food items that we'll need since this short trip to the park suddenly turned into a picnic.

Not that I was complaining. It was almost lunchtime anyway so Nee-san's timing with her suggestion was perfect.

Since Christmas was already over, the temperature in the park wasn't that cold anymore which was great considering that we won't have to face the cold, harsh environment, as Nee-san put it. In fact, the atmosphere in the park felt a tad bit warm.

"Suzaku, just come pick us up in an hour, 'kay?" Nee-san confirmed our plans with our driver, "I'll call you if we want to go home sooner."

"Understood, Miss Haruna but if your parents asked about the children's whereabouts?"

"Hmm…" It wasn't like Nee-san to not have a back-up plan for a back-up plan but nonetheless, I was still a bit shaky about mother finding out about our little escapade.

"They probably won't be home in an hour but if they are, just tell them that these two," She pointed at us, "Wanted some new toys so they went with you and Mika."

"Understood, Miss Haruna. Are you certain that you won't need my help in setting up your picnic?"

"Very certain."

"Understood. Now if you'll excuse me." Suzaku did a small bow before heading back inside in the car and driving back home. I wish he would loosen up some more.

The feelings of my hand being in contact with another broke me out of my thoughts.

"Shall we go, Yukino-chan?" My hearts fluttered a little as my eyes met his soft blue ones. I nodded absentmindedly as he pulled me forward towards Nee-san, who was walking in front of us.

If I was happy, I certainly didn't show it here…probably. Hayato-kun was leading me so he most likely couldn't see me but then again, I would die of embarrassment if he did.

I pressed up my palm against my cheek. It felt warm to the touch but even warmer still was Hayato-kun's hand. Despite the season being winter, this warm feeling made me feel all giddy inside. It was really relaxing, comforting and above all, it made me feel safe.

Nee-san, on the other hand, walked without showing any obvious signs that she was cold or uncomfortable at all. She ditched her school uniform for a slightly looser outfit. She did wear a sweater though but from my perspective, it wasn't as closed off as ours.

As we walked through the grassy terrain, I could feel a lot of stares coming to our direction but I suspected that the stares were actually directed to Nee-san. She was wearing less than what most people considered proper attire for winter after all.

I was sure that she noticed it too but she didn't give any of them the time of day. Some of them were straight up gawking at her while some averted their eyes before glancing back.

Did Nee-san pick her outfit solely to receive this kind of reaction out of the general public? Honestly…

We soon found a suitable bench that was situated right under a tree to set down our stuffs. Hayato-kun and I quickly went to work, bringing out plastic cups, knives and forks from the basket while Nee-san watched us with a glint of amusement in her eyes.

I would call her out for being lazy but she did bring us here so I let it slide.

She soon helped us by setting down the blanket while musing about how grown up Hayato-kun and I were. I resisted the urge the roll my eyes at her blatant attempt to tease the both of us.

"Say, Yukino-chan," I turned towards Nee-san who was still busy getting out the sandwiches, "Did your teacher tell you anything important today?"

I looked over to Hayato-kun who shook his head in response.

"I don't think so. Why?"

Nee-san immediately sighed as she set down the sandwiches on to our plates. I took the one nearest to me and handed it to Hayato-kun, who accepted it eagerly, while still keeping my eyes on my distraught sister.

"Honestly, I thought I told Fuyuki to contact your school."

As she rubbed her head in slight annoyance, I rubbed mine in confusion. I looked over to Hayato-kun once more but he just shrugged.

Seeing my confusion, Nee-san attempted to clear some of it.

"Since your teacher didn't tell you…" She tried to think of a way to break the news even though she knows I could handle it, "Our school will be doing a collab event with you little balls of joy."

Ignoring the last part, I questioned her. "Col-Collab?"

"It just means we'll work together though us middle-schoolers will be doing most of the work."

"Then…why are we needed?" Hayato-kun asked cautiously. Obviously, he was also scarred from the last time Nee-san said she needed our help. Though not as scarred as I am…

Instead of answering Hayato-kun's question, she got in our face in less than a second before pinching our cheeks like she always does.

"You two would make the cutest little cupids~"

"Cut it out!" I pushed her prying hand away from my cheeks. Hayato-kun just sort of accepted his fate but Nee-san let go of his cheeks after I pried her hand of.

"Will our roles be in a play like the drama we saw?" Even though I knew the answer, I couldn't help but hope that we wouldn't be cupids in _that_ sort of performance.

"Nope, you guys will be in a musical."

 _Regrettably…_

"Oh, and if you're worried about the permission. Our supervisor approved and all that's left is to contact your school. So everything's totally covered!"

I sighed in response. It was no use arguing with her. Once she got her mind set on something, she'll go the extra mile just to accomplish it.

We ate the rest of our lunches in relative silence with the exception of Nee-san's complaints about her work as the student council president. Hayato-kun chuckled awkwardly while I tried to put her back on the right path.

Tried to, anyway.

"Nee-san…" I said with little to no enthusiasm, "I'm bored."

"Hm? You didn't bring any books?"

"This picnic was a last minute thing. I can't possibly prepare for it all."

She wagged her finger, "Yet, I prepared your sandwiches, remember?"

I stayed quiet, knowing that any further rebuttal would easily be refuted by her. I glanced at Hayato-kun. He was just staring at the slightly swaying leaves above our heads.

"If you're that bored, Yukino-chan," He turned to me, "I think I saw a swing set that we walked past."

"Really?!" He nodded, "Then come on, Nee-san. Let's gooo!"

I punched my fist in the air but instead of following my actions, Nee-san just laid there under the tree.

"Yukino-chan, Nee-san is very tired…" She pulled out a pillow from the basket. How did it even fit in there with all the foods and utensils?

"…She really needs her beauty rest…" She continued.

"Then, Hayato-kun!" Hayato-kun jolted from his spot, "Let's go together!"

"Actually…I'm kind of too full. Haruna-san's sandwiches are really delicious." Liar, I knew you just wanted to get on Nee-san's good side.

"Thanks…" Nee-san mumbled drowsily.

"…Is it far from here?" Hayato-kun shook his head before pointing me in the direction of the swing set which was really close. I wondered how I even missed it.

"…Just don't go off too long…" Nee-san once again mumbled while waving to me as I headed towards the swing set.

"I won't."

Once I got to the swing set, I learned that it wasn't just a swing set. There were also slides, monkey bars and seesaws.

There were also a lot of other kids playing there with one teacher overlooking them. I guess they were on a trip or something.

I headed over to one of the swing set since no one was using it and they were all gathering near the slides and such. It was a bit boring to push the swing by yourself but once you get that momentum, boredom will definitely turn to excitement!

…Not really…

Even though it was fun at first, playing with the swing eventually got boring. Really boring.

But it was still better than just sitting under a tree, doing nothing.

My momentum eventually halted to a stop as I could no longer push myself. I resorted to just observing the surroundings and the kids playing with the other equipment.

"Excuse me…but you're in my spot…" A soft voice said. I turned slowly before meeting a person that I could only describe as…normal.

His hair was black and so were his eyes. There was that look of maturity that Nee-san possessed in them yet his eyes also had that innocence that Hayato-kun possessed. It was strangely hypnotizing.

"Ah, sorry…" I mumbled unknowingly before breaking out of my stupor, "Wait! What do you mean 'Your spot'? You don't own this swing."

"But I always sit there…"

I stared at him in disbelief. When he glanced at me, he immediately turned away for some reasons. Jeez, now he made me feel horrible.

"If you want to sit, there is another seat right here." I grabbed the swing rope, shaking it slightly to emphasize my point.

He looked at the swing as if it was some kind of an abomination which was beginning to annoy me.

"Just sit there." I pointed at the swing with no hesitation. He must have known that I commanded him because after a sigh, he sat down begrudgingly.

Was that common swing seat really that important to you?

We sat in relative silence, the only sound being from other people and from our swings. I pushed my own swing leisurely, just enjoying the cool breeze and the sound of shifting leaves.

I eventually halted to a stop since I noticed something to my left. An orange can.

And following the hand that was holding it; I was a little surprised that the weird boy was holding it. In his other hand was another orange can.

"I thought you might be thirsty…"

"Thank you…" I accepted the can slowly, not sure of what to say except for the generic 'Thank you'.

Opening the can, the fizzling sound of gas escaping brought new life to our otherwise soundless interaction.

After taking a short sip, which turned into a longer one, I decided to start a conversation with this strange boy.

"So…" The boy was staring somewhere else so getting his attention was the priority, "Why aren't you playing with the others?"

The moment I turned to him, he hung his head like a dejected outcast of society.

 _Oops…wrong question._

"I-I mean, wouldn't it be more fun if you play with others? It certainly beats having to push a swing by yourself."

"Well…there are twenty one students in our class and the teacher told us to make groups of four." He turned to me, "You see where I'm going here?"

"A-Ah, is that so…"

I focused my eyes elsewhere, seeing as the conversation wasn't going anywhere. He was right; most of the students were playing in groups of four. Guess that wasn't just an analogy from his part.

"What's your name?" I continued asking him. He turned to me, confusion on his face.

"N.A.M.E. What everyone calls you."

He stared blankly at me, "…John Smith?"

My eyes narrowed at his subtle attempt to avoid the topic. "I'm pretty sure you're not from three years into the future." **[1]**

"Aha…" He gave me a dry laugh, "Then…Double H?"

"Isn't that a wrestler's name?" **[2]**

"Probably. I only know that he's not from Japan," He started pushing himself on the swing, "Wait, you watch wrestling?"

Pouting and turning away swiftly for dramatic effects, I replied.

"Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I don't watch wrestling, okay?"

"A-Ah, sorry…" He stated apologetically. Guess he didn't realize that it was just a joke.

"Anyway, what's your real name?" I asked once more.

"You can just call me Hachi."

 _Hachi as in eight?_

Strange name. Was this another one of his nickname? But at least I had something to call him now so I didn't press him for further information.

"Yukino." I said offhandedly. Hachi appeared confused at first but soon got what I meant.

"Then…Yukino-san?"

"Just Yukino is fine."

"I see…"

And once again, the silence returned.

Well, there wasn't much that you could do with a random stranger. Maybe I should go back to Nee-san but knowing her, she was still sleeping. I wondered how Hayato-kun never gets bored when he is in a situation like that.

Now that I was able to get a better look at him, he also has a quite conspicuous strand of hair sticking out. An almost uncontrollable urge to tug it immediately came over me.

 _Maybe I can do it when he looks away and then, I'll blame it on a bird. Yeah…that's a good plan_.

"Yukino, you like Pan-san?"

Hachi pointed in surprise at my Pan-san ribbon. He hasn't noticed me staring at him. It would be really awkward if he did though. Then again, if I ask him politely, would he let me pull his hair?

"A-Ah, yeah! I love Pan-san." I replied cheerfully. Finally someone has an interest that coincides with my own.

"Wait, you berate me, a girl, for watching wrestling but you know what Pan-san is?"

It isn't common for a normal boy to know what Pan-san is even if they are gifted Pan-san collectibles. Hayato-kun didn't even know why I was so happy on the day I got my Pan-san ribbon.

"My little sister is kind of a fan of Pan-san."

"Your sister…huh… What is she like?"

A rather common conversation starter but it was better than asking him how long he believed in Santa.

"She's…childishly cute, I guess. Sometimes sly, sometimes honest." He had a longing look as he talked about his sister, "But I can't imagine anyone else being my sister."

"…Siscon?"

"No, that's not it!" He flailed his hands wildly.

So this is why Nee-san likes to tease us so much. The confusion on his face and his flustered voice really added more fuel to my teasing fire.

"I'm just kidding." I decided to calm him down despite my chuckling flustering him even more.

"Say… you wanna hang out at our school's Valentine something event?" Another friend would be nice to hang out at the event. After all, it's going to be boring anyway.

"Huh?!" He appeared shocked and even more flustered than before.

I put a finger on to my chin, "I guess it's Nee-san's school's event. Well, what do you say?"

"I-I don't even know where your sister's school is."

"It's okay, I'll just tell you! So, will you come?"

"I…" I looked at him enthusiastically and he slightly recoiled. Hachi kept his gaze on the ground as he tightened his hold on the swing's rope. "I guess I could… I have to check with my parents though!"

"Then it's settled." I breathed out a sigh of relief as he agreed. "The event will be super boring so a friend to hang out with helps a lot."

"What about your other…friends?"

"Hayato-kun will be sticking with Nee-san to get on her good side. The others will be busy with their pleasantries."

"P-Pleasantries?" Ah, an unenlightened one, as Nee-san would put it.

"It just means they exchange chocolates and candies."

"A-Aha…" He replied awkwardly, "…Are you coming here tomorrow?"

After a few seconds of thinking, I replied, "I guess so. I don't think there's any other way that I can tell you my sister's school's location."

"O-Oh right…that too. So when?"

"Lunchtime." I replied almost immediately. Seeing his confused face, I continued, "It'll be the only time when my parents aren't at home so I can sneak out with Suzaku."

"Suzaku?"

"My driver."

"Oh…"

The conversation died down soon after and before long, Hayato-kun came to get me. They both exchanged their greetings though Hachi was clearly less vocal. I bade him farewell as Hayato-kun guided me towards Nee-san.

She was still a little groggy by the time we arrived so I scolded her a bit. Despite that, she responded with just an 'Okay, mom…'

Honestly. I thought the older sibling was supposed to set an example for the younger ones.

Well, at least one thing was certain that day.

I made a new friend.

* * *

The next day was fairly typical, save for the panicked announcement of our collab event with Nee-san's school. According to the teacher, we only had two weeks to get everything ready including rehearsals and our costumes; something which Nee-san and her friends obviously forgot.

Our teacher was quite young so it was forgivable if she was panicking. But all traces of that vanished slightly when she read her, what I assumed to be, summary of what she needed to do over again.

Soon afterwards, the normal lessons continued and all was peaceful once again.

When I arrived home and ate a rather hearty meal, I immediately checked for my parents in their room. Seeing as they weren't there, I immediately went to the next stage of my plan.

Apparently, I was so excited that the servants had to warn me to not slip and fall on my face. Jeez, can't they see that I'm a grown girl now?

I headed to the dining room where Suzaku was eating his lunch with the other servants. Upon seeing me, all the inhabitants of the room turned their attention to me which was…embarrassing, to say the least.

But nonetheless, I called out softly to Suzaku; not wanting any more attention. He appeared quite hesitant but followed me anyway.

I told him of my plans but his response was…less than satisfactory.

Despite Suzaku refusing to take me to the park, I didn't give up.

So after some rather successive…convincing, which involved clinging on to his leg for dear life, he reluctantly agreed to take me to the park under the condition that Maki, our maid, would accompany me.

And so we did. Quite quickly, in fact.

Suzaku must have been really nervous but I didn't mind. That meant I would get to the park faster.

The cool winter air was the same as ever.

I told Maki to stay as inconspicuous as possible while she was looking out for me. After doing so, I trotted over to the playground. He must be there, seeing as that was where we met each other.

And lo and behold, there he was in all his jacket glory.

Hachi was sitting in the swing set that led to our encounter. I snuck around him silently, wanting to give him a surprise.

The result…was loud and high pitch to say the least.

He let out a shriek of utter surprise and fear which was humorous, to say the least.

After calming him down, which was an arduous task, we began chatting away about random stuffs. Stuffs so random that it would make Nee-san's picnic surprise seemed normal by comparison.

Though Hachi wasn't too keen to start a conversation.

It turned out that we like a lot of things that were out of the social paradigm. For example: His already mentioned affection for Pan-san collectibles due to his sister's affection for it.

I'm sure that he learned a few surprising stuffs about me too. For instance, despite my undying love for Pan-san, Tokusatsu **[3]** films hold a tiny spot in my heart.

I didn't forget to tell him about the whereabouts of Nee-san's school as that would be extremely careless of me.

He responded with glee as he realized that it was near his school so he could easily traverse there without much of a hassle.

Our day ended when Maki came to fetch me, citing that my parents were on their way home. As I walked back to the car, I looked back.

He smiled sadly as I moved further away from him. I waved slightly, hoping that I wasn't too far. The slight movement of his silhouette made me relieved.

That day, I too, smiled at him despite our distance.

I met up with 'Hachi' a few times over the course of the two weeks period we had until the event. Honestly, I can say that I had fun just talking with him. Maybe that's why my classmates talk a lot.

And I actually thought that they just couldn't keep their mouth shut.

Despite him being quite taciturn, he talked a lot when the topic is changed to books. If I wasn't interested in books as well, he would come off as quite annoying.

He looked quite solemn whenever I had to go back though. Maybe I could make it up to him when he comes to the Valentine event.

Since we only have a limited amount of time to prepare everything, our teacher decided that it would be for the best if we gather at Nee-san's school after our regular school-time finishes.

Nee-san, of course, had no problem with the proposal.

As we arrived at Nee-san's school, it looked like they were already getting to work with preparation of the stage, background and other props.

Our teacher talked to their supervisor and in a matter of minutes, we were assigned to help paint the background.

I internally grimaced at the thought.

Art is not one of my strong suites, unfortunately. I can paint background but seeing as this background needs intricate details that needs to be painted with small brushes, I am just as useful as the next normal girl who knows nothing about detailing.

"Yukino-san, can you change the paint water for me?"

But fortunately, our class has an art prodigy of sorts. Her name is Hori-san but despite her artistic prowess, she never bragged even once!

The quote 'Humble in victory' really applies to her.

I nodded cheerfully at her request, seeing as I finally had something useful to do. I strode over to her location, where she was painting small flowers and red hearts. I made sure to not step on anything along the way as that would hinder our work even more.

"Thanks." Hori-san said to me as I picked up her paint water container, the content inside already dark and dirty with all the paints mixing together.

"No problem."

Despite it being just a container, the weight of the content and container itself gave me some struggle.

I hobbled slowly while trying to not knock over anything on my way back. It was tough but I managed somehow.

It was beyond tough trying to keep the container from spilling while avoiding various equipment on the floor. At one point, I almost toppled over but I managed to stop myself.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I continued onward towards the bathroom.

"Hey, Yukinoshita!"

A voice called out angrily towards me. I considered not turning since I thought that person was just confused but then again, not many people have Yukinoshita in their name.

"…Yes?" I answered uneasily.

The source of the voice was Mihase-san who was the pseudo-class representative.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She pointed towards one of the background canvas. It was partially painted with green and blue but one part stood out above the rest.

And unfortunately, it stood out in a bad way.

A dark, dirty spot occupied one of the corners of the canvas. I grimaced slightly at the unsightly spot before looking at Mihase-san once more.

"I…I…" I looked at the drearily brown water in the container in my hands. "I didn't mean it. It was an accident."

"So just because you have a cute face, you think you can get away with it?!"

It was obvious that she didn't listen but I tried to reason with her anyway.

"I told you I didn't mean it!" I raised my voice but it was clearly a mistake. Mihase-san got a hateful look in her eyes and she was even gritting her teeth.

I knew she wasn't a person who let things go easily but this was too far.

"I…I didn't mean it…"

Mihase-san walked towards me, anger exuding from her. I was still holding the water container so even if I wanted to back off, I couldn't.

"Stop it, Mihase." A firm voice filled our ears.

It was Hayato-kun.

He swiftly went between Mihase-san and I with his arms outstretch in an attempt to stop her. I gulped anxiously, hoping that this wouldn't turn into a fight.

"What? Because you've been with her longer, you're taking her side? Is that it?!"

"Yukino-chan admitted that it was her fault. Can't you just accept her apology?" He looked back slightly at me, "It's obvious that she feels guilty."

"Tch, whatever."

Mihase-san clicked her tongue before turning around and went back to her designated workplace instead, prompting a sigh of relief out of me.

Our small debacle attracted quite a few eyes and some whispers as well. I guess that it was to be expected. A fight, no matter how small, will attract onlookers. I gulped anxiously at their judging stares. Hayato-kun must'd been uncomfortable as well.

I craned my neck slightly to get a look at her retreating form. People were getting out of her way as she stomped angrily towards her destination with her black hair swaying furiously as in tandem with its owner's wrath.

Maybe I could make it up to her on the day of the event. Hopefully, there won't be any bad blood between us.

* * *

The day of the event finally came as students and teachers alike rushed to their designated spot so that the event will go on without a hitch.

I couldn't blame them as I too, was rushing.

But not for the same reasons.

Nee-san and her supervisor thought that it would be for the best if we arrived at least two hours earlier than the actual event so that we can check the our equipment over again.

Nee-san arrived first since her school has the bigger part in the event. I arrived soon after.

"Excuse me but did you see Hayato-kun anywhere?" I asked one of my classmates.

Hayato-kun and I went to Nee-san's school separately so I didn't get a chance to meet him yet. He probably arrived earlier than I did since he is a diligent student.

"Hmm, I think he went to the school yard. Could be wrong though."

I immediately thanked him before heading off to Hayato-kun's supposed location. Keeping the little box of surprise close to my chest, I sprinted even faster.

Nee-san's school was undeniably bigger than ours so I had some difficulty locating the school yard. It took some questioning from random middle school students but it paid off as one of them was able to tell me the exact location.

Rushing over cheerfully, I took extra care to avoid any obstacles that could slow down. I'll say, I could definitely be one of those parkour-er if it wasn't for my stamina.

Turning a corner, the bright sunlight got my attention as it bathed the school yard with its luminescent rays.

Two shadows in the otherwise bright area caught my eyes. One figure was taller than the other while the smaller one had his back turned towards me.

The taller one got her hands clasped behind her back, looking at the smaller figure expectantly. The latter was holding a small box in his hands and appeared to be stuttering or hesitating.

Giggling briefly, the former took the box before patting the small one on the head. She then got on her knees before doing something really unexpected.

She moved her face forward and pecked him gently on the forehead.

The smaller figure appeared to be genuinely surprise, if his small jolt was any indication.

I held the small box tighter to my chest. I could feel my breath getting more erratic as time passed by. There were some feelings inside me…

Pain.

Confusion.

But above all…betrayal.

Maybe I was too entitled. After all, he doesn't belong to me nor is he a special person. He is merely a classmate and a friend…

Why would I feel betrayal? She has every right to do what she did. There were no rules so she could do whatever she wants.

Overall, why did I feel all these emotions?

As Nee-san would put it, 'Simple'.

Because those two in the school yard weren't strangers.

They were Nee-san and Hayato-kun.

I could feel my stomach twist and turn uncomfortably, my heart clenching up in a weird way and I found it difficult to breath.

It was as if one breath could unintentionally release all these pent up emotions.

I don't want that…

Maybe I should go away. I was interrupting them after all.

And so I did.

I ran as far as my little legs could carry me. Something was missing from my hands but I didn't really care. I just wanted to get away from them.

I just wanted to curl up into a ball and never see anyone again.

In my haste, I didn't notice where I was going. The place I was currently looking at looks like a baseball field of sorts. It also has a few makeshift swings hanging off some of the trees.

Before I could head towards it, a firm grip held me in place.

"Yukino-chan."

I turned around and met a pair of determined blue eyes. It was strangely comforting.

"Hayato-kun…"

The sensation of wetness on my cheeks alerted me of my current state. I quickly wiped my damp cheeks and hoped that Hayato-kun didn't notice.

Even if he did, he didn't show it. Not one bit.

In fact, he showed me that comforting smile that he always wears.

Without any words, he instantly calmed me down and made me forgot about my turmoil. How could a person hold this much power? It's truly unfair…but I don't mind at all.

"By the way, you dropped this." He held a small red box towards me.

Snatching it away, I eyed him wryly. Hayato-kun made a weird smile but he didn't comment further. To my chagrin, I reluctantly gave up and handed him the red box.

"…Here you go. Your obligatory chocolate."

"Ah, I see. Thanks."

He was probably smiling right now but I had my eyes focused elsewhere. Why should I be embarrassed anyway?

"It's only store bought though…"

"I see no problem with that."

He's too much of a conformist.

"But if you want, I can m-make it myself…next year, you know…"

"I would like that very much."

I faced up to him and as expected, he was wearing that same grin. The grin that made me…fall for him in the first place.

"A-Anyway!" Changing the topics would be my best choice to avoid the incoming awkwardness, "…You like girls with short hair?"

 _Aaaaah! Why did you ask that, me?!_

"I wouldn't say I like them." He put a finger to his chin, "I like girls with longer hair better though."

"I-Is that so…" I touched my hair consciously. Maybe I could grow it out…and maybe, just maybe, he would come to like me as much as her like _her._ Maybe I should be more like _her_ too.

"Should we go help those guys prepare?" He extended a hand out to me.

Of course, I grabbed it without a second thought.

By the time we arrived at the auditorium, the place was getting a little livelier than when I first arrived. Both elementary and middle school students were working together to make sure that everything was functional.

We were called up to help with carrying the fake cupid wings to the back of the stage. Apparently, most of the other middle school students were busy with checking the on-stage equipment such as lightings, backgrounds .etc.

An audible 'oof' escaped my mouth as I received the box containing the cupid wings. It wasn't heavy to the point that I couldn't carry it but it still took all the strength out of my little arms.

It got even harder when I had to ascend up the wooden stairs to access the backstage area. But something went wrong.

Something went horribly wrong as I caught a glimpse of black hair rushing past me. One second, my view was obstructed by blackness and the next second, I was on the ground.

Despite the fall looking quite painful to observers, I didn't focus on it. Instead, I focused on the mess that was in front of me.

Then it hit me.

The cupid wings that I had been carrying were utterly broken.

"Oh dear. Yukinoshita, how can you be so clumsy? The cupid wings are needed for the main act, you know?"

That statement was anything but genuine. It was fraught with sarcasm and mockery. I glanced at the person who said those words.

It was Mihase-san.

She had a condescending sneer adorning her face as she stared down at me.

At that moment, I realized something.

She did it.

Mihase-san did it.

"Those wings are really hard to make y'know...and we only have one hour until the event too. Now the event's going to be ruined."

I gritted my teeth at her attempt to act innocent.

"I-I didn't do it! You were the one that tripped me!"

Was this her attempt to get back at me for ruining her painting at our previous meeting?

"My… I know I'm the class rep and all but you can't hold me responsible for your own clumsiness, Yukinoshita."

Unknowingly, I began to clench my fist. Why was she still trying to be innocent with that coy smile of her? Even though it was clear that she did it.

If she wasn't going to fess up then those guys around us would know, right?

"Everyone saw you! You trip me and-!"

"Yukinoshita-san," One of the girls spoke up, "You tripped on your own. Mihase-san was just near you when it happened."

My eyes widened at her words. Why…

"Honestly, Yukinoshita," I turned back to Mihase, "I know you're cute and all but you shouldn't be irresponsible. You're Haruno-san's sister after all."

What was with that tone of her? I know I'm Yukinoshita Haruno's sister. I'll always be that _other_ Yukinoshita sister. I know that by now. Why did she have to bring it up now?

My eyes were getting blurry around the corner as I struggled to cope with the stares of onlookers. I turned to Hayato-kun who was standing right behind me.

"Hayato-kun, you saw her right?!" I asked exasperatedly. "You were right behind me. You saw her trip me, right?!"

He gave me a surprised look before settling down. Hayato-kun looked around for a while before resting his eyes on his own two feet. A sigh escaped his lips as he looked back up.

"Yukino-chan, they're right."

 _No…_

"You really shouldn't blame someone else for your own fault." He went to the rubbles of what used to be cupid wings.

 _Why…_

"I think we can fix the wings in time if we hurry."

"Why…."

Hayato-kun raised his head and I met his confused face with my own. But I wasn't confused for the same reason as his.

"You clearly saw her yet you…"

"Yukino-chan, I don't under-."

I swatted his hands away as he tried to touch my shoulders. Murmurs immediately surfaced from the crowd but I was only focused on Hayato-kun.

"I thought you were my best f-friend. I-I thought you will always be by my side…"

"I did mean all of that but Mihase-san really didn't-."

"Don't lie to me!" I raised my voice. This feeling…it was slightly reminiscent of what I felt in the school yard.

Betrayal.

But while the incident in the school yard might be a misunderstanding, this time was crystal clear.

I looked at him through my tear stained eyes, meeting his solemn gaze in the process. It was as if he felt guilty.

 _Well, he should._

He knew that Mihase-san did it but why didn't he say that? Was it because Mihase-san actually didn't do anything? No, I saw it with my own eyes.

Was it because he just wanted the event to go on without a hitch? If he did, then why didn't he take my side?

Was it because of those judging eyes that were surrounding us this very instance?

…It was painfully obvious.

The smile that he wore. The carefree attitude that he had. The hand that he extended out to me when I fell.

He didn't do that because he wanted to help me.

Hayama Hayato was expected to do such things by everyone.

I couldn't take it anymore as I bolted out of the auditorium. Some pleading screams reached my ears but mocking laughs overtook those pleas.

My pants were getting out of control as I stepped out of the school building into the yard. I didn't really care where I was at the moment. I just wanted to cool my head.

Seeing the makeshift swing from earlier, I headed over to it. It was beginning to snow even though winter was almost over.

I sat on the swing's wooden base as I stared up at the slowly descending snowflakes. The sound of approaching footsteps knocked me out of my daze.

"…Hey."

"Where's your parents?"

"A-Ah, they're checking out the school in case I wanted to study here so I'm just wandering around looking for you," He wore the same smile as _him,_ "You wanted to hang out, right?"

Hachi walked slowly towards me with his hands behind his back. I looked at him blankly before turning back to observing the fall snow. My eyes were dried now though I was sure they were still red.

"Uh, I know this isn't the best time but I would like to give something to you…if you don't mind, of course."

"Is that so…" I replied in an almost inaudible whisper, "Can I ask you something before that?"

"Sure?"

"Let's say this girl messed up."

"Uh huh."

"Then this boy who was supposed to be her best friend told her that she shouldn't blame others for her mistake even though he clearly knows that it wasn't her fault."

Hachi didn't say anything so I continued.

"If you're in the girl's shoes, what would you do?" I turned my attention back at the boy standing in the snow.

He ruffled his own hair before answering with a little uncertainty, "If I was the girl, huh…"

Was this what they call confirmation bias? I knew I was right yet why was I questioning him?

"Then I would take the boy's advice and tries to fix the mess."

I gripped the swing's ropes, "Why…"

"Well, I'm kind of the 'Do it for the team' guy. If the mess that she made affects the team then I would definitely listen to what he says."

"Even if it's not the girl's fault?"

"If it's for the better cause, I don't see why not."

I breathed out slowly as I attempted to not snap the swing's ropes. But any further attempt was futile as the ropes began shaking. It was at that moment that I realized.

I was shaking.

Not from the cold but from this feeling of…solitude and betrayal.

"Why is everyone against me…?" I released my hold on the ropes before placing it on my head. My vision was starting to get blurry once more as my breathing began to get uneven.

"Yukino…I don't understand…"

"Of course, you don't!"

Those words came out of my mouth before I could even think about it. But I didn't care. I couldn't stop it.

"I thought you were trying to be my friend when you approached me but you are just like that to everyone, aren't you!?"

"I don't get what you're saying…" Hachi had a defeated expression on his face but he walked towards me anyway.

"If you want to talk about-."

"You don't get it! You'll never get it!" My voice was rough as sandpaper as I voiced out my frustration.

I always ask myself 'Why do people tell other people about their problems anyway?' It seemed counterproductive to the past me but being in the same situation as them…

They just wanted to get rid of this feeling of helplessness in them.

"I-…"

"Don't even pretend that you understand me! You're not my best friend, heck; you're not even my friend!"

Any past restraint that I had was suddenly gone. I broke into a sob as I raised my voice even louder at Hachi.

"You're just an acquaintance I met two weeks ago!"

I could feel wet streams of tears streaming down my eyes. Despite the school having an event, I couldn't hear the bustling noise of the students. I could only focus on my own uneven breathing.

A shaky breath escaped my lips as an urge to run away came over me again.

Nee-san never has to deal with this. Everyone is always partial to her, they always like her. Even _he_ likes her. Why do I have to deal with this all alone?

It's unfair.

This world's unfair.

Hachi was confused. I expected as much. Before he could get a word out, I turned heel and ran away.

 _Where? I don't care…_

 _Why? I want to run away from it all…_

It wasn't long before I collided with something soft. Soft murmurs of comfort filled my ears at that instance but I was anything but comforted.

I was conflicted and hurt. It was a horrible feeling, almost to the point of filling up my chest and suffocating me.

That same soft thing lifted me up and I buried my face into it. More comforting words were whispered into my ears even though it was redundant to do so.

I felt the cold, winter wind passed through my hair as we moved back to the school building. With me in the soft thing's arms, I was able to look above its shoulder.

The boy that I had severed all ties with got his arms hanging by his side loosely. He also had a countenance of disbelief and grief on his face.

In one of his hands, he held a red box that was gaudily decorated with ribbons and such.

But his eyes...it looked hurt. Betrayed. Crushed. It was painful for me to look at it any longer so I did what I could to stop it.

The wind blew harder as I closed my eyes. Not due to drowsiness and exhaustion.

I felt horrible. I felt guilty. I had regrets flowing through me. All those nasty things that I said to him were just me venting my anger out on an innocent person but I was too blinded by my rage to see that.

 _If only…_

 _If only I can meet him again so I can apologize._

 _If only I can meet him again so I can rectify everything that has gone wrong._

And so, underneath the falling winter snow; I shut my eyes with hopes that somewhere in his heart, he could find it to forgive the selfish brat that I am.

Even if I know that it was too much to ask of him.

 _If only…_

* * *

 **End note: Hachiman as a minor character wasn't intentional but I put him there to have some sort of reason to be part of Yukino's transformation into her current character.**

 **References:**

 **[1]: Haruhi's series reference. John Smith is Kyon's supposed name when he met the younger Haruhi.**

 **[2]: Reference to a wrestler with the ring name, Triple H.**

 **[3]: Tokusatsu is a genre of film that relies heavily on special effects.**


End file.
